Cameo Leon
Cyber Phantom Cameo Leon is a boss in Viewtiful Joe 2. Background Created by Dr. Cranken, Cameo Leon is Gedow's specialist in taking care of problems like Joe and Silvia. Being a chameleon, Leon prides himself in turning invisible, but he never knows when to stop talking. Involvement Upop arriving in Dr. Cranken's lab, Cameo Leon uses his invisibility to tease the heroes with a Rainbow Oscar as he moves it around. Eventually, Cranken appears and reveals Leon, who rambles about how he fooled the heroes. As Cranken boasts about his genius and Gedow's plans, Leon begins rambling again and leaks to the heroes information about Gedow's plans, specifically their plan to use the Black Film with the Rainbow Oscars in order to rule all of Movieland. Eventually, Cranken shuts Leon up by force and orders him to destroy Joe and Silvia. Strategy You'll face off against Cameo Leon who's supported by Dr. Cranken. Much of the damage you deal to Cameo Leon will be in the form of good old fashion punches, and you'll have a number of opportunities to nail him. Periodically, Cameo will turn into a ball and fly towards either the left or right wall. As he climbs to the top of the wall, jump up and attack with Slow VFX to prevent him from nabbing the power-up that Dr. Cranken tosses his way. After hitting the lizard three times, drop down below to intercept the power-up and claim it as your own (it's often health). While on the ground, watch out for a streak of red skulls that let you know Cameo is about to appear near you and attack. Dodge the attack and use Slow VFX to attack Cameo Leon three times before he disappears again. Continue dodging the attacks and striking back while watching out for the attacks that Dr. Cranken launches himself. During Cameo's tongue-lashing attack patterns, Cranken will let out either a volley of missiles or a lock-on laser attack. To avoid the laser, just let it lock-on (the crosshairs turn red) and move away from the lock-on point. The missiles can be knocked back (with punches and kicks) and used as weapons of your own—as they hit their target, use Slow VFX to increase the size of the blast. Also, every once in a while Dr. Cranken will summon three circular targets above you. Jump up and hit two of them before Cameo reappears to draw out the spikes inside. As Cameo appears, he'll roll into a ball and begin bouncing—use an uppercut or kick to launch him into the circle of spikes and watch him bounce between the targets, taking massive damage. Once you know the basics, this boss battle is exceptionally easy. As a general rule, stay on the ground at all times except when you're knocking Cameo off of the walls. On the ground you'll be in a better position to counter Cameo's attacks, and won't have to worry about the dangers on the upper platforms. Quotes * (defeated) Huh? Haaa- How could this happen?! I never lose. Well I've lost a few times in my life, but I didn't really lose, I only lost against myself you know?! As far as everybody was concerned I won, but this time nooo, this time is different! This is a complete and total defeat! I'm distraught , demoralized. And Cranken too, I'd say he;s even more demoralized than I am. You know how he gets about his little "creations." But it's actuallynotasbadasthatonetimeItookabaseballbatandandyoushouldhaveseenth- (explodes) Trivia *His name is a play on the words on "chameleon". *He is the only boss character to move during his "Death Scene", due to him continuing to talk uncontrollably. *His design could be inspired in Reptail , an enemy from the Capcom's beat'em up Battle Circuit: *He may have been (only loosely) based off of Sting Chameleon from Mega Man X. Category:Gedow Category:Featured Article Category:Characters See also * Dr. Cranken * Miss Bloody Rachel Category:Gedow Category:Featured Article Category:Characters